


Matchmaking Meta Knight (IkeMarth ONE SHOT)

by queer_vampeer



Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: After the Subspace Emissary, it wasn't obvious that both of Meta Knight's companions were head over heels for each other. Peach and Zelda had came up with almost everything they could think about, from setting flowers in front of each other's room door to pushing them together purposely for them to talk, yet it seemed there was no progress. Meta Knight was finally done with this shenanigans and finally decided to take things into his own hands.(Another one shot since Marth and Ike are so cuteee)
Relationships: Ike & Marth (Fire Emblem), Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914730
Kudos: 21





	Matchmaking Meta Knight (IkeMarth ONE SHOT)

Meta Knight was D O N E

Ask him to write it out and he will gladly do so a million times, the two bluenettes have been flirting with each other unintentionally for the past month in the Smash Mansion that it has been driving Meta Knight absolutely up the wall.

"Can't those to idiots get it into their hard nut head?" Meta Knight growled within himself.

He was now in the dining hall along with Marth and Ike as well as two squealing princesses, unmistakably Peach and Zelda. Yes those two were driving him nuts too.

The two princesses had came to him one day (Well technically carried him to an isolated corner considering he was out of his armour then.) and had confronted Meta Knight about it.

"Come on, you have to think they are so cute together, the way they look at each just spells out love!" Peach said shaking Meta Knight almost violently.

"Princess Peach, I'm fully aware of my two companion's relationship with each other now if you could please put me down, I would very appreciate it." Meta Knight said, trying to wheeze out of the tight grip.

"So you HAVE notice it!" Zelda crossed her arms.

"I never said I didn't." Meta Knight replied, finally being set down by Peach.

"And you haven't done anything??" Peach said, almost shrieking.

"No?" Meta Knight arched up a yellow bright eye, "That's both Ike and Prince Marth's decision, I wouldn't want to interfere?"

"Meta Knight, you can't be serious, they're literally not admitting their feelings for each other yet." Zelda protested.

"It takes time, I'm not good at this sort of...lovey dove stuff." Meta Knight cringed.

"Fine, Zelda and I will take in our hands, and we will make it happen!" Peach pumped her arm out.

"Suit both of yourselves, I shall head to coach Kirby again, good day!" Meta Knight shook his head and started to walk way from the head in the clouds princesses.

~

Honestly, how on earth did Meta Knight have to get stuck in this position. He wished he didn't care so much of his two close accompanists, he didn't have the slightest clue on what to do for the day to set both of them up.

"Meta Knight, you seem very deep in thought." Marth tilted his head to a side.

"I was wondering, dear fellow friends." Meta Knight started to wince at his awfully passionate words, "Would you all care to look at the constellations today with me, I just want to have a time to look at home again."

"Wow nice safe, Meta Knight!" Meta Knight mentally praised himself as he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding in.

"Of course, we owe you big time anyways." Ike grinned.

Meta Knight swore he saw Marth turned to another way to hide his blush as he adjusted his lighter blue hair to cover his flushed cheeks.

"Ugh, here we go again." Meta Knight mentally eye rolled.

"Thank you, I feel forever grateful."Meta Knight nodded but it seemed the mercenary was already digging his eyes into the fellow prince.

Meta Knight shifted uncomfortably, obviously Meta Knight rather leave those two alone than continue third wheeling the two lovebirds.

"What must be done, should be done." Meta Knight inquired, "And for a very good cause in deed."

~

One of the first set ups was Peach's idea, setting flowers and boxes of chocolate outside of their room, with a cute note saying it was for each other. Poor Samus was also pulled into the scheme along with Daisy and Rosalina with her cute star pet Luma.

Meta Knight witnessed them on the field giggling and squealing on the picnic mat. Daisy, Zelda and Peach were flower arranging the bouquets while Samus and Rosalina were creating chocolate that they think would suit their taste.

"Oh, Meta Knight!" Peach waved at him.

Meta Knight froze before sighing and flying over to the ladies.

"Don't you think these bouquets look pretty?" Peach giggled, "I'm sure Marth and Ike would love them."

That's when Meta Knight remembered, Ike has hay fever.

"Come on!" Zelda cheered, "Let's get these to those two swordsman."

Before Meta Knight could warn them, Zelda had already teleported all of them except for Meta Knight to the two bluenettes dorms.

The rest of the evening, Ike had to cancel out all his battles that were planned today due to his stuffy nose and sore throat.

"You know that it's spring, how could you risk yourself getting a hay fever reaction now?" Marth scolded him.

"Hey, don't act as you didn't do anything!" Ike argued back.

"What do you mean don't act?" Marth huffed, "I did nothing but found you this evening sneezing like an old bastard."

"You sent flowers to my dorm, I blame you for THIS!" Ike pouted.

"Flowers?" The prince arched a brow, "I didn't send any flowers?"

"Don't play dumb, princess." Ike eye rolled.

"You sent flowers to my dorm too!" Marth exclaimed.

"I didn't send anything to your room!" Ike protested.

It almost seem as something has snapped in both of their eyes.

"It must be some prank Lucas and Ness were playing on us." Ike laughed.

Marth chuckled along with his best friend, suppressing a blush.

"Yeah, those rascals." Marth commented.

Meta Knight was glad that both of them weren't as stupid as he thought.

~

Another plan was to get Marth jealous, this was Zelda's horrible planning but it was still worth a try.

There was a free evening gathering, no battles, no fights, just all fun and all dance. Well, Meta Knight didn't consider dancing very fun, but he rather see his teammates laugh and sing, making him smile within himself.

Meta Knight hung out with Kirby as he had to watch over the pink puffball. However he saw Samus shamefully approaching Ike, twirling her hair and acting all seductive. However her expression says otherwise.

"Kirby, let's head over to Marth and his friends." Meta Knight said, if Marth was going to get jealous and hot headed, he better not miss this one lifetime opportunity.

Marth was hanging around Peach and Zelda, now Meta Knight knew where this is heading.

"Oh, Meta Knight, Kirby!" Peach greeted cheerfully, "What a wonderful night isn't it?"

"Yes indeed, Princess Peach." Meta Knight nodded.

Kirby giggled bashfully as he was picked up by Peach, who gave him a loving squeezed hug.

"Why'd you look at that, Samus is making a move on Ike, Marth!" Zelda pointed at the two very uncomfortable smashers.

Samus had her arms flung around Ike's neck, her face beating red as Ike stood there awkwardly. Marth crossed his arms and huffed.

"Of course it's Samus!" Marth crossed his arms.

"Ooo, is someone getting jealous perhaps?" Zelda wiggled her eye brow.

"J-jealous?" Marth shrieked a bit too loudly as he earned many concerned looks from the pokemons.

"You might wanna get your friend, or you could leave him be?" Zelda smirked.

Marth sighed and swept his moping blue hair away from his face.

"So be it..." Marth said as he walked towards Ike.

"Ike, wanna go back now?" Marth tugged on Ike's sleeve as Samus quickly backed away.

"Sure, you tired?" Ike smiled.

"Yeah, a little bit. Let's tell Roy first so he knows where we're going." Marth said.

"Alright, whatever suits you princess." Ike replied.

"I told you to quit calling me that name." Marth flushed pink as he quickly turned his face away from facing Ike.

Ike chuckled at the shorter prince's reaction wrapped an arm around his friend's slim shoulders,

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ike smiled.

Then they both went to the exit where Roy was and wished him a good night before exiting the party.

"Well that could've turned out worse?" Zelda shrugged.

"Worse?" Samus crossed her arms, "I reek of Ike's smell now, people are gonna start talking."

"At least we got them to talk and and wrap their arms around each other right?" Zelda looked at Kirby, who shook his head.

"Forgive me for my ignorance, Princess Zelda, but I think Prince Marth and Ike are still merely...friends." Meta Knight stated.

That made Zelda huff in disappointment.

~

Meta Knight finally thought enough is enough, so the day after he barged into Ike's dorm, who jumped at the loud in coming noise.

"Ever heard of knocking??" Ike grunted.

"I came here in place of Princess Zelda and Princess Peach along with the other ladies who I don't to speak of because you would already know..." Okay Meta Knight admitted he told a white lie, the princesses and ladies didn't ask him to barge into Ike's dorm to interrogate him but that's besidesthe point.

"Your unwittingly flirting with Marth is getting a bit too obvious now, Ike. I would like to just confirm your feelings towards the prince." Meta Knight continued.

"F-Flirting??" Ike stuttered, "I-I don't know one thing you're talking a-about."

"Oh stop with the acting, you're lying is just the same as Kirby lying that he ate all the cupcakes that were for Rosalina and Luma." The dark blue puff eye rolled.

Ike sighed in defeat.

"Honestly, I don't know. It feels right but it feels wrong. We're both men, we're both best friends, heck Marth is even a royal prince while I'm just...a simple mercenary." Ike shrugged, "It's complicated."

"Young Mercenary, your brain is definitely a size of a baby walnut." Meta Knight face palmed.

"Wow, nice pep talk, Meta Knight." Ike eye rolled.

"You're too narrow minded, Ike. Just because both of you are men doesn't mean you can't love each other, just because one is royal and one isn't doesn't mean they can't fall, and finally, just because you're best friends doesn't mean you can't fall for him either." Meta Knight said.

"Love is complicated, for me at least. But you found someone, Ike. Don't you want to tell him how you feel whilst you can?" He asked.

Ike stared at Meta Knight, astounded by his soft words that were spoken.

"Of course, you're absolutely right, but how?" Ike asked.

"Leave that to me." Meta Knight smirked before vanishing from the room in a blink of an eye.

~

So that's where Meta Knight had got up, it wasn't true that he wanted to go see the constellations, but rather set Marth and Ike up for a small 'private' talk.

After weeks of planning, he finally manage to sneak at least Peach and Zelda in the bushes.

"Are you sure this will work?" Peach whispered.

"I have high hopes, your highness." Meta Knight replied.

Marth was already there, earlier than what was said (typical Marth), Ike was dashing as well, thinking he would be late to see the awakening of the constellations.

"Sorry I was late g-" Ike panted as lifted his head up only to just see Marth, his long time attraction just standing there almost perfectly.

Ike took a few moments to stare at the fascinating sight in front of him, his royal blue cape flowing softly against the wind along with his shoulder length hair. He sighed, Marth seemed so close, yet he felt so far for Ike to reach.

Marth turned around only to notice Ike staring at home and blushed.

"A lovely evening it is, isn't it Ike?" Mary smiled.

Ike blinked a couple of time before clearing his throat.

"Yes it is, has Meta Knight arrived yet?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, I guess we're both a bit early." Marth laughed.

"Yeah." Ike laughed along as he walked beside Marth and settled on to the grassy terrain.

Marth sat down as well and looked at the brightening up sky filled with stars and constellations. Swirls of the galaxies and colourful stars decorated the plain dark canvas.

"How's Samus?" Marth asked out of the blue.

"Samus?" Ike raised a brow, "Why on earth would you ask about her?"

"You both seem close that evening, I was just wondering if-"

Ike chuckled, breaking Marth out of thought.

"Samus and I are nothing but friends, acquaintances even but no, nothing is happening between us." Ike explained.

"Oh, I apologise, I didn't mean to make any assumptions." Marth said guiltily:

"It's fine." Ike let out a hearty breath.

Then there was a comfortable silence that sat in between them, no words were spoken yet it felt so magical, so fantastical.

"Marth, I want to talk to you...about something I have been hiding." Ike turned away to hide his blushing cheeks.

Marth raised a brow in return.

"Ever since the Subspace Emissary, I was in a lot of thought. Yeah leaving home was obviously scary, even for a tough mercenary like me but..." Ike said, "I miss home a lot you know?"

"Yeah, I understand, I wonder if the people of Altea are doing okay too." Marth smiled.

"But here's the thing, I feel more home...when I'm around you." Ike said, jittering a bit.

Marth's cheek flushed in crimson red.

"Go on." He said.

"Marth, you're amazing, even when you're a royal, a high noble prince, a king to be, you never bring your status between us. You're amazing you know?" Ike chuckled, "I admire you, a little bit too much you can say."

Marth swiftly turned around and gripped Ike by the collar, sinking is soft lips against Ike's chapped ones. But he didn't mind, in fact when Ike slowly returned it, it was even much better.

Slowly Marth pulled away and looked into the other's deep sea coloured eyes.

"I hope I'm getting the right message." The prince blushed.

Ike smiles and softly held Marth's chin.

"Of course you did, Princess." Ike said.

Marth giggled and leaned in to kiss Ike again, under the starry constellations on the hills of the Smash Mansion.

~

"Meta Knight are you crying?" Peach asked.

"N-no!" Meta Knight sniffled as he wrapped his cape around his face.

"Aww, Meta Knight does have feelings after all." Zelda cooed

Meta Knight chose to stay quiet, but he didn't wiped the knowing smile across his face.

"Matchmaking Meta Knight does have a ring to it." He thought


End file.
